Lighting systems provide a number of benefits within buildings and other structures commonly used by people. For example, lighting systems can improve a worker's ability to see within the structure or building. Improved visibility can improve safety by making it easier for a worker to see and avoid hazards. Additionally, improved visibility can yield increased efficiency as a worker may be able to work more quickly when objects relevant to the worker's task are more readily seen, found, and identified due to improved lighting.
Various challenges may arise with lighting systems, however. For example, a building or structure may have limited space in which adequate lighting systems can be installed. Additionally, varying sizes and weights of lighting fixtures can necessitate complex or onerous installation and/or fixation procedures. While standardized and easily customizable support systems—such as support systems commonly referred to as strut systems—may reduce the complexity of installing and/or maintaining a variety of lighting systems, additional improvements can reduce the cost, time, and complexity of installing and/or maintaining lighting systems.